


Magical Exchange Program

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlantis, Exchange Program, F/M, Going Abroad, Shangri-la, Slytherin, Slytherin and Double Agendas, Some Interhouse Banter, el dorado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a headcannon by an anonymous submitter to the mugglebornheadcanon blog. Hogwarts offers an amazing exchange program. And muggleborns freak out went they can choose places like Salem, Massachusetts, a lost city in China, a small town deep in the Amazon forest, and on an small ancient island off the shores of Africa. Muggleborns realize that the places they can exchange to are also places of mythology to Muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Exchange Program

Chatter filled the big classroom as all the fifth years had assembled, the Houses sitting mixed. Everyone buzzed with excitement as we’d finally get information about the exchange program. It would be so wicked to go abroad for a few months and experience a whole different magical culture. I wondered what the locations were. There were always so secretive about them. Probably because they enjoyed surprising us, the bastards. I had quizzed my boyfriend, who was a pureblood, but the Slytherin Prick refuse to tell me!

            As if he could hear my thoughts, he glanced down at me and smiled charmingly – twirling a curl of mine between his slender fingers. “Snake,” I grumbled and he laughed low, his light green eyes bright with merit.

            “Just be patient little munchkin.” I huffed some more, leaning against him and he wrapped his arm tightly around me. He got too much enjoyment out of this whole situation. Too much.

            It didn’t take long before Headmistress McGonagall arrived with Professors Alyons, MacClain, Delmac and Flitwick. I rolled my eyes amused as people cheered loudly for their respective Head of the House.

            I giggled even more when Zain cheered loudly for our Head of the House, Delmac, who was giving us all a flamboyant bow. His Gryffindor counterpart, Professor MacClain, rolled her eyes amused at him and in response, he threw her a playful wink. It made many of us cheer as she glared at him.

            “Good afternoon, students,” Headmistress McGonagall greeted us and we immediately calmed down – even MacClain and Delmac became all professional. “Hogwarts gives you all the opportunity to attend a foreign school for a few months to educate yourselves about different magical cultures. It isn’t mandatory, however, I highly encourage you to take this opportunity as it is one of a lifetime.”

            “This afternoon we will give you as much information as possible and we will give you a stack of reading material about the participating schools.” The Professors flicked their wands and stacks of books and pamphlets start to flood, magically handed out to us.      

            “Starting next week, you will be invited by the Head of your House to come for an individual conversation. There you will discuss with them about if you want to go and which school would be best suited for you.”

            “And don’t let the language barrier stop you! That’s what translation pendants are for!” Delmac piped out, smiling charmingly at McGonagall who gave him a look. “Sorry.” Sure he was. A few of us chuckled.

            “As Professor Delmac said; language won’t be a problem. In addition, choose the school that suits your interests best. This exchange is about broadening your horizon and to explore yourselves.”

            I received my stack of information and started flipping through them. My eyes widened when I saw a very familiar name and my hand shot up.

            “Yes, Miss Seymour?”

            “Atlantis? It’s real?” Excited whispers spread amongst the muggleborns as they flipped rapidly through their own books.

            “Oh my god! El Dorado!” Tiffany Howard from Hufflepuf squeaked loudly.

            “I’m going to Shangri-La! No one can stop me!” Thomas Felton from Gryffindor jumped on his chair, his eyes bright with excitement. MacClain ordered him to get off his chair as we all chatted amongst ourselves about the places we could go to. Many places were mythical places in muggle history, to hear that they existed was just mind blowing.

            After a short while, McGonaggal told us to quiet down and continued with giving us information about the exchange program. I was definitely going!

 

“So, you’ve a place in mind where you want to go?” Zain asked me when we were back in our Common Room.

            “I was thinking about Atlantis. I’ve always been fascinated by the stories in muggle history. Besides, I love water, beaches and the curriculum they offer seems fascinating. Just imagine the wealth of knowledge and advances they’ve made as their magic is ancient compared to that of us. The things I can learn!”

            I blushed as I realized that I was rambling, but Zain smiled warm at me, joy in his eyes. “By Merlin, you’re so beautiful when you talk so passionate about something.” He kissed my temple. “Then we go to Atlantis.”

            “Zain, you don’t have to go with me. You’ve to do things you want to do….”

            He gave me a look that stopped my rambling right in its tracks. “Nyssa, you of all people, knows that I do what I want when it comes it important matters.” I nodded. “Then you know that, yes I love you and it would be great to go on this adventure together, I’m also doing it because I want to go to Atlantis. I’m just as fascinated as you about that place.”

            I relaxed, convinced and happy that he wanted to go because it was his own plan. “Besides.” I looked curious at him as he smirked. “I get to see you in your bikini!” He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed hearty.

            Yes, he was a true Slytherin.


End file.
